Tres son multitud
by MrRayney
Summary: Una historia sobre un chico y una chica...y otra chica proveniente del espacio. Chico Bestia, Raven y Starfire deciden darle una oportunidad a una relación mucho mas complicada de lo normal ¡Una relación conformada por ellos tres!


**_Three's Company_**

 ** _Escrito por shadowjack12345_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Para los que no están informados mi pareja favorita con respecto a los OT3 es el BBRaeStar junto con el BBRaeX y Shadowjack12345 es uno de mis autores favoritos con respecto al fandom…por lo que no es muy difícil del porque decidí hacer esta traducción.

 ** _La historia presentada no es mia, ni mucho menos los personajes. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Tres son multitud_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: El Comienzo_**

Sea lo que sea que Raven esperaba ver cuando entro en la sala común, desde luego que no era algo como esto: Los labios de Starfire sobre los de Chico Bestia. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Garfield se dio cuenta de la presencia de Raven y viéndola de manera culpable, temeroso de haber destruido lo que esperaba que fuera una atracción romántica creciente entre ambos. Por su parte, Raven apretó fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo en ese momento uno de los peores sentimientos relacionados con el amor y la pasión: los celos.

— ¡Rae!— exclamo Chico Bestia— ¡No es lo que piensas! Starfire me ha estado acosando durante semanas para enseñarle swahili y cedi…y…esto…bueno

Chico Bestia realmente no sabía muy bien como terminar su excusa, en gran parte debido a que había disfrutado del beso más de lo que había esperado. Starfire se sonrojo mientras le sonreía tímidamente a su amiga.

—Eso es verdad, Raven. El beso fue pensado exclusivamente para aprender el idioma natal de nuestro amigo y cualquier placer derivado de ello fue por pura coincidencia—explico la princesa.

Raven solamente levanto una ceja mientras miraba acusadoramente a Chico Bestia. La hechicera simplemente suspiro, sabiendo que sus amigos eran inocentes. Tontos pero aun así inocentes. Sin embargo, incluso si no podía enojarse con ambos, eso no significaba que no podía burlarse un poco de ambos.

—Hey Starfire ¿Alguna vez has querido aprender latín? ¿Griego antiguo? ¿Sumerio? ¿Azarathian?— pregunto Raven. Starfire junto sus manos y le sonrió emocionadamente.

— ¡No! ¡Pero ahora que lo mencionas, estaría encantada de que me enseñaras tales idiomas!— exclamo felizmente.

Raven dio un paso hacia adelanta y coloco ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Starfire, su pulgar frotando cariñosamente su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados y una fantasmal sonrisa, Raven se inclinó hacia adelante y coloco sus labios lentamente sobre los de Starfire. Su mano derecha lentamente se deslizo por el brazo de la princesa antes de colocarlo detrás de su espalda y jalarla para acercarla más a ella. Su mano izquierda por otro lado la deslizo hacia arriba y con delicadeza recorrió su brillante cabello rojo antes de detenerse sobre su hombro. Starfire podía decir con sinceridad que este beso era mucho más apasionado que con el que había compartido con Chico Bestia. Cuando finalmente todo había terminado, la mano derecha de Raven se había posado bajo el rostro de Starfire y tiernamente acaricio su mandíbula antes de que la hechicera diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Aprendiste todo lo que necesitabas saber, Star?— pregunto Raven sonriéndole pícaramente.

Starfire se quedó muda, todo su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y su cuerpo no parecía responder, estaba en shock total.

—Ummmmmmmm….

—Me lo tomare como un sí— dijo Raven mientras como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigió hacia el sofá, no sin antes sonreírle victoriosamente a Chico Bestia, quien estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos.

La sonrisa tenía dos significados y ambos eran bastante claros para el titán verde: en primer lugar, lo que sea que había pasado, ella había ganado. En segundo lugar, si jugaba bien sus cartas posiblemente Raven lo besaría a él de esa manera y tal vez de una forma más apasionada.

Así lo esperaba.


End file.
